


Troll

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to save his boyfriend from a class the best way he knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [**this**](https://www.facebook.com/plugins/post.php?href=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FvaniTi19%2Fposts%2F1073844319371287&width=500). Also on [**tumblr**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/147799294559/fic-troll-harry-potter-drarry).

There were times Draco regretted going to college. His family was more than rich enough to keep his grandchildren in a state of Malfoy approved comfort. But no, right after high school he'd went to college arm-in-arm with his boyfriend, who'd been the main reason and driving force why he was here in the first place.

'Here' being in the middle of a boring class during lunch period with a boring teacher who had a lazy drawl. It was a great struggle to even keep himself awake, several of his classmates were already asleep and he would've followed their example if it had been a big class but no, there were barely twenty of them and Draco was _not_ going to get himself in trouble.

He did, however, have his phone behind his textbook. It honestly felt like he was in high school again, which made it ridiculous because he was an adult in college. He had to focus.

> _How's class?_

Draco glared at the screen as if it offended him. _Harry._ Of course he'd ask because he was sweet that way but _dear god_ was it annoying to think Harry was happily eating his lunch while Draco had an hour left in this class.

> _I want to die._

Okay, that was too dramatic but it was close enough to how he felt.

Five minutes later, Draco's mood worsened. Not only did his git of a boyfriend not reply but it only made class even _worse_. He could barely stay awake earlier but now, he just wanted to throw his textbook at the teacher and _run_. The student to his right yawned loudly, the teacher shot her a look of reprimand and Draco inhaled deeply, trying to control his emotions. He wouldn't get in trouble and have his poor mother worry.

What happened next was something Draco didn't expect and everyone in his class, including those who had been sleeping, jumped on their seats as they all stared at the student who ran into the room as if he was being chased.

"Troll in the dungeons!" Harry screamed, arms raised over his head in panic.

_Oh god_.

There was silence and Draco was torn between slapping himself or his boyfriend. _Of all the--_

"Thought you ought to know," Harry finished before falling to the ground.

In the next second, everyone but Draco was laughing. _Honestly_. This was only going to get them in trouble once their teacher finds out that the idiot on the floor was his boyfriend. He was going to have Harry talk to his mother about this, Draco was going to be firm that he'd nothing to do with this.

"All right," their teacher drawled lazily, as if he hadn't been laughing at Harry just seconds earlier. "Class dismissed."

_What?_

Draco's eyes snapped to his teacher, surprised and caught off guard. He _never_ dismissed class early but there he was, packing his materials into his bag. _What the..._ around him, his classmates didn't waste any time to grab their belongings and leave the classroom, stepping over Harry as they made it out.

Once everyone had gone and it didn't take long, Harry lifted his head to grin at Draco, who now stood before him with his arms crossed.

"Brilliant, aren't I?" He looked so smug that Draco wanted to smack him but instead, Draco bent down and pulled Harry's face to his, snogging the life out of him.

When he pulled away, he saw the goofy look on Harry's face and Draco smirked before sarcastically remarking, "my brave, _brave_ saviour."


End file.
